


Bad Taste

by iknaq



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anger, Creampie, F/M, Flirting, Lust, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: Reyes agrees that Rina Ryder has bad taste in men and he's the worst, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to claim her. Just some quick shameless smut, I got the two of them stuck in my head and had to write it down.





	Bad Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, just a random one shot, might turn into more later if I can't get them out of my head.

If he was anything, it was usually in control...of course, that had flown out the proverbial airlock the moment she waltzed into the club.  
  
The last thing Reyes expected this evening was her but he knew Ryder...Rina...did what she wanted and he'd seen what she could do firsthand. She was strong and fair and more than capable of taking care of herself...hell, the whole galaxy. His lovely little cesspool wasn't known for coddling the weak and she'd risen above it all.  
The Queen of Kadara, that's what Nyx had said, he could see it. She'd forgone her armour, a bold choice when a stray bullet could take one out quick as that but damn he had to appreciate the view. It was the first time he'd seen her in anything other than the standard issue wear and try as he might to dampen the thought, he hoped he'd be seeing it a lot more.  
The odds of that were looking rather slim though as she walked into the room, palm slamming the button to close the door. He stood, about to offer a drink when the slap left his ears ringing.  
  
Most of their interactions left him grinning, Amorina so confident and flitatious but this was a new side. She was angry, well and truly angry with him and he really couldn't blame her. What he didn't expect was the surge of desire and even more than that, the surge of guilt he felt when looking into her eyes.  
It was the first time he'd seen her since he'd had Sloane taken out and kissed her in the caves. He knew she was a busy woman, but after a few weeks, he wondered if that had been it. He knew she didn't agree with how he'd handled the situation, but after her little confession, he'd expected something...more.  
  
_Fool, she's the Pathfinder. The Pathfinder and The Charlatan, not exactly a match...Oh, Holy Mother of Christ._  
  
(Get Your Body Beat - Combichrist)  
  
Rina's mouth was wet and hot against his neck and she leant in and nipped an earlobe suddenly, turning his head to face her with a fistful of hair. Her eyes, they reminded him so much of the memories he had of the beach, especially with her hair now as blue as the sea. The gold was a thin ring, being swallowed by her pupil. They had flirted in their times together and had a few kisses, but he'd never expected her to look at him like that and it made him feel a little too much.  
Reyes pulled back, hoping to regain a measure of control, but it just afforded him a better view. The tank top was cut low on her sides, displaying the flimsy band of cloth holding her chest in. The pants might as well have been painted on and he was in awe of her form, really getting to see her out of her armour for the first time.  
He looked up and realised he'd been staring, the little smirk she had just made him hotter. Cocky looked good on her.  
  
'Hi. My face is up here you know. Now, if you're done being an idiot, you owe me a drink or two. Do you want to stay here...or adjourn to a more private location?'  
  
He blinked at the implication of the sentence and this time he was the one having difficulty with words. She was giving him and out and he should take it, but he could admit to himself that he was a selfish man and right now he wanted nothing more than to have her alone and all to himself.  
  
Reyes moved to the door, motioning for her to join him and they made their way out and up, he made eye contact with the Collective agent playing the drunk sitting on the staircase, receiving a wink in return. He tried to remember the last time he'd actually had anyone in his apartment for something other than business and drew a blank, hand hesitating over the door lock.  
  
'There's still time to turn around...'  
  
She was giving him another out and he couldn't stop the surge of irritation, opening the door and grumbling at her, they kicked off their boots and he moved to the bar to pour them a drink.  
  
'Are you sure you don't want to turn around, Pathfinder? I know how you disapprove of my methods...'  
  
He turned his arm out to hand her a drink and was startled when she was right there. He could feel the heat coming off of her and the glass slipped from his hand as she pressed herself against his chest, sucking his lower lip into her mouth, the glass bouncing harmlessly on the carpet.  
  
'Fight later. Fuck me now.'  
  
He didn't know how she did it, how she managed to throw him off his game so completely, but he was hard and aching in his armour and she looked like she did when she was readying for a fight. He couldn't stop the groan and she practically ripped his vest off, struggling with his armour. He moved to help her, momentarily stalling out as she pulled the tank top off and flung it across the room.  
Rina hopped up onto the bar, feet on the stools as she moved to the edge, rolling her hips against him eagerly. He could smell her desire, forgetting about his armour as he grabbed her pants and yanked down hard, cupping her sex through the thin fabric of her panties. She was soaked and practically burning and he couldn't decide what he needed more right at this very moment.  
  
(Scandalous - TLC)  
  
'Reyes...I need you...'  
  
Her voice wavered and she looked slightly hesitant for the first time tonight and that made him pause. There would be time for fucking her on the bar later but she deserved better for their first time, this gorgeous woman who took care of everyone else first deserved to be worshipped.  
He didn't linger on how much his heart swelled at her laughter as he scooped her up in his arms, kissing softly as he carried her to the bedroom. It took longer than he wanted to get there, but he couldn't move his lips from hers. She tasted like something sweet...the Angaran fruit she loved so much. He'd helped acquire some for her, her first time on the planet after she'd mentioned a craving. The thought of her eating the sticky juicy fruit driving him to do something generally out of character.  
  
He sat her on the bed and worked at getting his armour off. He let out a little sigh of relief when his dick was freed from the confines of his pants. Reyes couldn't stop his own smirk as she lay back on the bed, a little look of surprise on her face and he wrapped one fist around his length, pumping it a few times with a groan. God had chosen to bless him in size and he'd always enjoyed that first look on his lovers face.  
  
'Fuck, Rina. See what you do to me? Are you sure you want this? You know you have bad taste in men...I can be a very jealous lover, no one plays with what is mine.'  
  
'Is that what I am, Reyes? Yours? And here I thought you were mine all this time...'  
  
Whatever hesitation that had been there was long gone and the confident woman was back, he continued to stroke himself as she pulled her undergarments off. Fuck, she was amazing. He knelt at the foot of the bed as she lay back on the pillows.  
Her skin was golden against the white sheets and he just sat there a moment, fucking her with his eyes and memorizing every inch.  
Her skin was darker than when she'd first come, the time in the sun marking her. Reaching out to stroke a leg, wanting to see what it looked like, his skin against hers. His eyes moved up over the toned line of her body, all the running around and work she had to do keeping her fit, the occasional scar marring the skin and the colorful tattoos splashed here and there. Her breasts were tipped with rose coloured nipples and he brushed a thumb over one to make it rise, drawing out a soft whimper that made his dick twitch.  
He turned his face to hers, eyes locking before taking in the rest. Her eyes reminded him of Earth. He didn't remember a lot about Menorca, where his family had lived before moving to Mars, but he remembered the colour of the sands and the Mediterranean Sea. Wonderfully soft lips that were going to look amazing wrapped around him. The scar under her eye making her look tough, edgy. Her blue hair falling in her face and he wondered what she would look like with her natural colour. Trying to imagine it as he drew out a gasp, fingers lightly stroking her slit under the little patch of dark hair there.  
She surprised him as she arched her back, driving herself on his fingers harder, just soaked. He moved to lie down at her side and slid his fingers out, earning him a glare. Chuckling as he lifted his wet fingers and held them out to her, unable to stop himself from panting softly as she sucked his fingers clean of her juices, he could feel the precum building where the head of his cock was pressed against his stomach.  
  
'Reyes...seriously...there is time for playing later. I will suck you hard again after this, but please for the love of God, fuck me now. I need to feel you in me, Jesus man.'  
  
Her nose was wrinkled in irritation and he couldn't suppress the laugh, leaning in and kissing her deeply.  
  
'So impatient, mi reina.'  
  
'If one of us get's called away before we finish, I'm blaming you.'  
  
'Hm. Fair point.'  
  
Reyes rolled over her and grabbed both her wrists in one hand, holding them over her head as he held himself with the other, lining himself up and pressing slowly. He grunted a little in discomfort as she pushed herself up, she was so tight.  
  
'Rina, need to relax...let me in darling.'  
  
He thrust against her shallowly, working himself in a little at a time, letting go of himself to push on her clit with his thumb. The sounds she made were positively sinful and he pulled out to rub his shaft back and forth over her clit eagerly. He felt a surge of complete satisfaction as the powerful Pathfinder came undone beneath him.  
  
'Yessss...that's it, mi luna.'  
  
She groaned and chuckled softly, eyes filled with more affection than he'd ever seen directed at him. Mumbling against his lips as she placed soft kisses on him again and again.  
  
'Does that make you mi sol, mi rey?'  
  
He was about to answer but lost the power of speech as her hot little hands wrapped around him and guided him back to her entrance. She was even wetter than before and slightly more relaxed, allowing him to slide in slowly till he was completely surrounded by her. Her voice was soft and breathy against his ear as she clung to his shoulders.  
  
'Por favor, mi sol...'  
  
She stumbled over the words, but there was something about hearing that from her that made him ache desperately. He lowered himself over her fully, bracing himself on his arms as they started rocking. She kissed him and the taste of her own juices with the lingering sweetness made him want to do horribly naughty and wonderful things to her.  
  
'I swear to God, darling. You better start moving or I am tying you to this bed and keeping you as my own to fuck your brains out when I want to.'  
  
Something about imagining being tied down for her like that, that made him twitch, making them both gasp.  
  
'Oh god, you like that darling? I would love to tie you to your bed here...you'd have no control, I could ride you...use my hands...take you in my mouth...and you would just have to sit there and watch...OH fuckkkkkkk yes, Reyes. Then when you had cum for me several times I'd untie you. Ohhh God...more...more...Ohhhh, fuck Reyes I want you to fill me...please...Jesus, I have never...I want to feel that for the first time with you.'  
  
'Shit. Amorina.'

'Jesus, I love the way you say my name.'

He bit his lip with a soft grunt and went up on his knees, holding her hips as he withdrew completely and then filled her back up again and again. The thought of filling her...Jesus...just imagining her lying back with her legs spread and his cum trickling out of her nearly sent him over.  
He looked down and looked at her, trying to show her how amazing this was...all the things they couldn't have...all the things they couldn't say...but they could have this right now. He thought he was going to lose his mind when she reached down, pushing her slick pussy lips open wide so he could really see it as he filled her. Hips snapping hard, punctuating each with a harsh whisper.  
  
'Mine. My pussy. My lover. My Amorina. Who do you belong to now, mi luna?'  
  
'You...I belong to you, Reyes Vidal.'  
  
'Shit.'  
  
What a pair they were, fighting for dominance and but loving losing control to each other. He couldn't hang on, barely grunting out a warning before he started pumping her full of his seed. It felt like it went on forever, pulse after pulse, draining the energy from him. When he thought he was finally done he sat back on his heels with a groan, looking down and watching the stream of cum slide out of her. It was wet and nasty and amazing and the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen.  
He looked up at her, her eyes soft and sleepy and filled with so much emotion he was suddenly worried about screwing everything up.  
  
'I'll grab a towel.'  
  
He groaned as his knees popped and he wandered to the bathroom, relieving himself and wiping up before grabbing a towel and heading out, chuckling softly when he saw her sound asleep. She pushed herself too hard and he could see how tired she was now, the dark circles under her eyes, he tried to be careful as he wiped her up gently. Tossing the towel on the floor of the bathroom and grabbing another, placing it under her. They could worry about the sheets later.  
Reyes climbed into bed with her, marvelling at the amazing circumstances that had led them here. For all he knew, he may have seen her when she was on Mars, but it took moving to another galaxy to bring them together. She made a soft noise of happiness as he wrapped an arm around her and she hugged his arm, curling against him.  
  
_Sleep, just for a little..._  
  
He didn't even finish the thought before he was out.  
  
-  
  
Reyes rubbed the sleep from his eyes, wondering how long they had been out, feeling much more rested than he had been in God only knows how long. Frowning when he realised the bed was empty next to him.  
Had she left?  
He jumped up, looking in the bathroom before running out.  
  
'Whoa there, where's the fire?'  
  
'You weren't in bed.'  
  
She flushed a lovely shade of pink, sitting at his kitchen table on another towel, still naked as can be and utterly lovely. Letting out a little groan when he saw what she was eating, the juices on her face and running down her fingers, making him stir. Rina raised an eyebrow, looking much too amused at his arousal, slowly and deliberately popping a piece of the fruit in her mouth and sucking her fingers off.  
  
'I got hungry, sorry. I don't remember when I last ate, so I raided your fridge...I figured we could take a shower after....but it looks like right now I have a promise to keep.'  
  
He looked at her, puzzled, trying to remember what she was talking about.  
  
'I told you I would suck you hard again. Come, mi rey...let me service you.'  
  
His laughter was cut short as her sticky sweet lips wrapped around him and she looked up at him with such heat in her eyes.  
  
_Oh, she is going to be my downfall._

**Author's Note:**

> Updated to fit with my current Ryder that is romancing Reyes - screenshots [HERE](https://iknaq.tumblr.com/post/168311039039/i-post-a-lot-about-my-sole-survivor-audra-since) and [HERE](https://iknaq.tumblr.com/post/168316951549/rina-with-blue-hair-1st-post-here).


End file.
